Merana Little
Merana Little (name very subject to change) is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. They are destined to be the next Rusalka from the opera of the same name by Antonín Leopold Dvořák. They are a student at Ever After High. Growing up with Death's imminent presence at their shoulder, and worse, the knowledge that Death was indeed there, Merana holds a twisted view of themself and their purpose in life. The conviction of their apparent mediocrity, alongside many other things, is the origin of their doubt and frustration, often causing a downward spiral in Merana's life and enforcing that initial belief. Because of this, Merana is at times hopelessly idealistic with aspirations and self-standards, and at other times, jaded and distrustful of what the future will bring. Even though Merana holds worries for each new day, most notably issues with themself, with their identity, with *redacted due to sheer length of list*, they furiously try to supress those thoughts all the while acting like they don't exist. For the time being, they grace themselves with a cover of mirthful light and sharp wit, the dryly jovial yet the academic prodigy, lovely light waves hiding troubled waters. However, Merana wishes they were not so certain that they are fulfilling their own prophetic fear of becoming a manifestation of inferiority. If a nickname at all, they prefer MerMer and usually sparingly. Their Chinese name is tbc Please don't edit without permission! Major WIP, going through a name change and story change and other meaningless details! Character Personality Merely what appears to be yet another Little Mermaid variant in the grand scheme of things, Merana worries for her sense of identity and the pressure of destiny and Co. Amongst dozens of other fated-to-die water-themed teens, she feels as if the concept of fate and taking on a legacy has caused her to change from who she was, and who she wants to be. Most notably, Merana percieves her individuality to now be virtually nonexistent, her skills useless, and her entire purpose obsolete. However, a substantial fear of failure and desire for improvement still seems real enough apparently, as Merana pushes herself to success, whatever it may be, before death. There is a clear divide between the kind of person Merana aspires to be and who she really is as a person. Growing up consuming media featuring particularly jaded, sarcastic lone wolves has made Merana fall in love with a persona she has built to fit herself into. The prodigy distant from everyone else, the cynic, the snark, pulling badassery out of their perfectly written and editted character arcs, someone who she should aspire to be. Her romanticising and embellishing nature combined with her want of admiration and attention has led her to sometimes subconsciously try and fit into the role better, even forcing herself to put up the facade. The identity Merana strives to be half her waking moments is wryly and dryly humorous, remarking on daily incidents with oh-so-seemingly blasé comments, handling everything life throws at them with cheek and dramatic flair. She should excel in her chosen areas of expertise, nearing levels of perfection, garnering praise and trust from her elders, inspiring awe in her peers, while treating the matter as if it was not enough. She must raise her eyebrows at the most oppurtune moments, scoff and murmur, not snort and mutter, half-lidded eyes bearing boredom and absolute superiority, win all arguments and always have a snappy one-liner ready. And, double-underline in her busy, busy, not at all messy planner, exist as if a personal lighting, sound, make-up, and wardrobe crew was with her at all times. Merana is very much so not this persona she exhibits. She falters and fumbles, she realizes how weary of the cold and collected she is, how comforting mistakes are to make. Merana, when she is not trying to uphold fulfilling a TV Tropes page, *Has issues with self-image, as she wants attention and admiration from people, in the subtle sort of prideful way, wants to be seen as wryly and dryly humorous, and overall good at doing things and looking ideal while doing it. *She tries hard to be distant and cool, by which I mean the "mehhhh im a lone wolf jerkass who makes snarky remarks on everything and that's cool" trope when she really isn't. Also really bad at trying! *Soft and easily emotional, expressing laughter or disgust on instinct, loves the feeling of being happy! *She's also easily frustrated, mistakes it for anger, does not like being asked "Why are you angry" Wishes she wasn't angry as it reminds her of fighting. *Basically, very expressive with her emotions by nature, even though she's bad at distinguishing the difference between many. *She does make pretty snarky replies without the thought of the trope, because she wants to edge a laugh out of herself and others. Literally wants to be funny! And laugh! Makes bad decisions because of this sometimes. *Hides a lot of worry, which is why she enjoys the ever-so abstract feeling of positivity. *Fit to burst with sunshine when positive! Similar to a nice adrenaline rush, or envisioning her own universe. *Worries about her life, her future, her approaching death, her family, what she's becoming, what she's done, waht other people think of her, when people have loud voices, and so on. *Likes creating. Also like procrastinating, but not liking the fact that she's procrastinating. The best way to understand Merana is to know that they don't actually understand themself. It's a struggle for them to put things into perspective and look at themself from an outside angle. It's a struggle for them to comprehend that sometimes their behavior is unjustifiable, and sometimes they really don't have to worry. It's a struggle for them to realize how they feel, or what they really want. If asked to describe themself, they would without a moment's hesitation jokingly self-depreciate themself. And yet, the question stirs up panic within them about how they act and how other see them. If anything, Merana is a whirlpool of passion and creativity, a flood of laughter and wit, a... a hurricane that desperately tries to masquerade its waters as something else. An eye of the storm, calm wrecked by calamity, chaos running rampant, a natural disaster in itself. Merana appears to be a light-hearted character. The smart one. The ones who's good at art. The one who makes bad puns and jokes that you don't really get. Oh-so-seemingly And yet, once the sensation of sonder embraces you, once you catch a glimpse of a few idiosyncrasies, you realize that perhaps they're hiding much more than they talk about. how do i write this? please ignore aaa Inferiority complex, portion on how they bottle everything up results, which are: ugh A frequent thought that enters her mind is that she's just an awful being who poisons and manipulates the world around her, ruining everything in a pernicious way, and that it would be a load off everyone if she could just stop being such as asshole. This usually leads to replaying half-forgotten conversations, and actually considering the possibility that she's the reason why the endangered species list exists and every time someone is sad it's her fault and she caused climate change too. and filling in all the gaps of her memories with ridiculous things that she thinks she did but isn't sure. There was a time when Merana didn't doubt herself but that time has passed. Any first impression you have of Merana is typically wrong. She's hard to read, and the fact that her behavior can be very quickly and easily influenced doesn't help. As Merana changes moods, and thus, behavior around people, faster than Tumblr takes to memes, she's not the type to contain herself into a cookie cutter introduction for everyone. Rather, to some people she may seem to be pretty chill, to others a meme-loving mermaid, and even "the art kid" in certain circumstances. There are many more possibilities but the usual impression Merana makes is "irritated". However, if you get to know her very well, you may be able to formulate an explanation of a couple aspects of her personality. But even if you do, it is only possible to explore her entire personality through the fourth wall, as Merana seems to be pretty hard to figure out. Not to give the wrong impression, of course. Like all others, Merana isn't simply an "evil" character, because values simply aren't in black and white(heh get it? get it? art pun). However, just as the same, she isn't necessarily a "good" person either, what with her intentionally selfish tendencies, her mixed feelings about almost everything, and not really being all that chummy to most people. Though Merana does try to be hospital (heck, it's her instinct to do such but she dulls some of that in order to lower expectations), she's more of a middleground, or perhaps not even on the scale at all. She's a swirling cesspool of panic and exhaustion too wrapped up in her own little worries that she doesn't even have time to process her neutrality. An abridged version of the following paragraphs would describe Merana as passionate, this overwhelming wave of stubbornly persistent and conversations with so much feeling put into it it lasts for hours and the feeling of joy soaring so high it almost makes her angry(but not really) because there's just too much energy and how should she get rid of that? Jocular and comedic, generous and much too eager to help, every word tumbling from her lips tries to edge out a laugh and every action tries to help(no matter how hard her mind fights), because perhaps then she'll feel some sense of self-accomplishment. The long hours she submits to, the absolute blood and tears and sweat she pours into her work, the frequent denial of "oh no, it's okay. i'm fine really" that her friends hear much too often are all what makes Merana herself. The way she snaps and lets loose the reins of her temper once in a while because why me? where does all this pressure and stress come from(and no i did not ''bring this upon myself)? The way she wants people to shut up and talk to her at the same time, the way she inevitably just gets angry and doesn't even try to control herself because why bother? The way she picks herself up again afterwards and assembles her tired-from-crying ass in a worn-out puzzle she's completed and messed up way too many times(because really, no way would she allow someone else to do that. why carry that burden?) and goes to apologize, perhaps a tad more than she really needed to because who can ''really be sure they don't hate you now? Merana, in a way, does the right things for the wrong reasons. Her natural instinct tells her to help, to give, to do as much as possible for others. And she does, frequently. But sometimes, and also by instinct, Merana might catch herself and not help for once. One of the main reasons she does this is because of the constant trope of "cold blunt lone wolf = cool" and other ridiculous ideas were forced upon her during her childhood. She has realized that it's a pretty harmful trope, and is slowly recovering from the concept that "good = boring" and "edgy rebellious evil = unique and totally a good role model". However, there is also another reason that Merana chooses to ignore. She worried about helping people because what if she messes up? Why would anyone trust her with anything? Her own anxiety and feelings of inferiority masked, by self-depreciating jokes, manifests itself into hesitance to go through with things. She has a natural will to help, an instinct that urges her to do something, to be generous. And she fights it when she catches herself because obviously giving the appearance of being badass is valued more than y'know. not being an asshole?? yeah. Oftentimes, an inside joke she has with herself is that she pretends that she's actually a media character and that she's the "misunderstood protagonist" who acts harshly and doesn't realize they're not cool. That soon delves into more sarcastic internal monolouges of "oh look im a super edgy anime character because not only am i having trouble not acting like shit but now im breaking the fourth wall too!!" and so on. rewrite this paragraph: Merana loves to work, mainly because it gives her a distraction. Working to her means brushing off all that excess energy that's making her unfocused, so she's always up for something to do. It only depends on the type of work. Building sets? Sure. Gardening? Definitely. But doing testwork(not that she minds it, but there needs to be a certain mood for that) when she's absolutely riled up and can't stand sitting still? She'll be uncomfortable all the way through. But any labor that's fun or just strikes the right note in her, it will most certainly be dutifully worked on. Merana also tends to overreach for her goals. She has no sense whatsoever of what is an unhealthy amount of work, and also tends to have idelistic images of what she wants to do. Her creative nature might have something to do with this, along with her desire to best everyone else, whilst simutaneously believing that she is already being left behind. Due to her constant spout of ideas, she is constantly adding more and more to what she wants to achieve, and it isn't healthy. Her passion for her interests is enough to overwhelm the good, controlled, and healthy limit of work she should be doing. At this point, Merana is probably overworking herself and not realizing it, simply because she just wants more and more. Greed, insecurities, and the hurricane of want and desire that is Merana combine into a terrifying passion that will not rest until she Ties into her passion, and love of the things she does. Jokes around a lot, and likes making people laugh. Does her best to do as much work as possible in situations where she's working with others, because god forbid she stoops down to their level and take a breather. Ties in with wanting to do everything quickly, as if it's a race, Completely inconsistent in her time management, as she would rather while away hours reading and ignoring her problems instead of listening to someone tell her something that would only take a second. free spirit, can't stand staying still, CAN'T STAND STAYING STILL and absolutely hates it when people tell her to do things(at times because hey, inconsistency) because muuuUUUuuuUUUuuuuuUUUUM im a rebel this isnt a phase. doesn't understand why people actually value her as a friend, doesn't understand that she actually has friends, doesn't understand that she is, in fact a p decent person, doesn't understand that she's not "cool" by brushing away her instinct to help people, and really doesn't understand why anyone would trust her Things she gets anxious over: everything tbh Fears: not meeting expectations, humiliation, uncertainty of the future, dying suddenly(not so much dying but just the thought of being hurt by anything nearby makes her paranoid enough that it affects her greatly), losing things, people asking what's wrong, crying in public(yawns a lot to cover it up, internally screaming because what if someone sees her?), talking to people when it's foreboding and planned, rather than spontaneous, everything under here shall be interpreted. Her creativity may also simply come from the fact that her mind is able to fabricate and embellish everyday things she sees and turn it into a source of inspiration or something. She's able to color outside of the lines, think outside of the box, and imagine everything differently from what it truly is. Anything and everything is possible for her to tweak. It's possible that her brainstorming for all of her various fandoms has led to her imagining fantasy things in everyday life. Merana is loyal not only because of her childhood experiences, but because of her beliefs. Although she like to be self-capable and independent in "surviving" high school, she has more than once been helped out by her friends. Because of this, she believes that she should return the favor, therefore sticking up for anyone she thinks deserves it. A hot temper doesn't just mean the usual getting mad. Merana brings it to a whole new meaning, overreacting to the situation and lashing out disproportionately too. Her temper is just a fuse connected to the world's supply of grenades and atomic bombs. If one spark catches on, it will explode. And it's not very pretty either. Her IED plays into this, making her act in a completely disproportinate way to the actual event. As mentioned before, her parents are also short-tempered, but Merana makes her mothers seem meek as lambs. She's also not very aware of herself hurting other people at times. That's another reason why she's so dangerous when pissed off. Usually, her temper can end up with botched friendships and long-lasting grudges. However, Merana is a bit oblivious to this and doesn't care much. It's not very common for her to form a bond with someone unless she explodes at least once. Her temper flares with insults, and sometimes teeny-tiny problems to act dramatic over(this being with her sisters of course). Revenge is best served cold, but MerMer can find multiple ways to contradict that. Revenge is best served with mind slaves, revenge is best served with explosives, revenge is best served with turning the entire school against you and watching you crumble into nothingness little by little bwahaha, etc. Whenever Merana gets angry, the area around her takes on a dark blue aura. Her vision takes on a blue tint and all she thinks about is retaliating. All morals are thrown aside, her "Fight or Fight Harder" instinct kicks in, and she takes on the anger that will pretty much ruin your life. She is more than dangerous at this stage, both verbally and physically but usually physically. If you see this, you know that you are screwed and better start praying. Her temper also leads her to be a little insane. Not like those cartoon crossed eyes insane or anything. Insane as in her morals are destroyed, and she will go to any lengths to do what she wants. Nothing can or will stop in her way, because her mind is botched enough. lol I'm so dramatic She's willing to snap a crude remark for the satisfaction of her rage, no matter how it will affect her life later on. Usually, they could include an undertone of coldness under a layer of sugar-coated insults. Her sarcasm also comes handy in these situations. Honestly, whenever she retorts it's like a scene in one of those old TV shows or those cheesy soap operas where the audience laughs. She is fairly temperamental even when not angered, and has these sudden little mood swings you don't even see coming. Just the slightest little thing could tip her off, the littlest essence of eau de annoying could irritate her. She could go from postively okay to wallowing in self-pity in a matter of seconds. However, she will usually stay in a negative mood for some time rather than the fickle change in emotions she has when positive. Okay now her sarcasm is pretty hilarious. It's funny how her witty remarks are timed so that the situation seems just perfection. Literally, she has uttered some of the best comebacks you might ever hear. And then most of the time she gets all grumbly because she has the best comeback but like it's 5 hours too late. MerMer is also a persistent naturalist. If started on the topic she will rant on and on about anything related to the current events on nature. She insists on buying from farmer's markets and cooking her own food at times. She does protests and and helps with petitions with da beastie Rosabella, and gladly does all she can to spread the word on recycling. Merana is eager to help Mother Nature in anyway she can, and possibly fix her home. Possibly. Merana will do all that she can to make the world a greener and cleaner place. Of course, her love of nature also means her interest is captured by animals. Merana is also a little stubborn. More like, very stubborn. MerMer will not back down from her opinion on anything, and usually she has an opinion. She would usually refuse to change her views unless she is convinced of how it is inferior. Also, she holds an interest for arguing because 1. she's a master at it and 2. you get to be technical and show up the other person. A factor that comes into play of her stubborness is the fact that once Merana decides on something, it's liable to stay that way. She refuses to change, even when she knows she's on the losing side, and will rarely change her mind. She does tend to hold grudges, and usually long ones, mind you. It one of her fatal flaws, she can't bear to forgive and forget. No! Retaliate and Remember! She's irrational to how bad the original provoke has to be in order to be mad. Luckily, she'll spare a few certain people like her closest friends and her family though. However, e it an acccidental step on her toes or a spill-your-lunch-on-your-shirt shove, she probably won't forget it. This doesn't mean she'll turn the whole world against you, but it also doesn't mean you're free to go. It's quite hard to deal with revenge when it comes to MerMer. MerMer has rather high self-esteem, and isn't very self-conscious. Or other-conscious actually. She doesn't exactly care about popularity. And she's not very aware of other people unless they piss her off, really. In the sense that Merana daydreams a lot, she also ignores most of reality, which is why she isn't aware of others. And just because she isn't self-conscious doesn't mean she doesn't have insecurities. Though she jokes about loving her isolation, Merana's actually really needy of at least one person to confide in, to rant to and such. Losing her close relationships is one of Merana's worst fears. Just because she likes being by herself doesn't mean she likes being alone. Right. Merana may come off as a chatterbox, mostly because she has so much to talk about. However, she will stay quiet until she actually has a chance to talk, then it might be hard for her to stop. She is generally polite but distant to everyone(although not chatting as she would with friends), until you do something and trigger an explosion. See above. MerMer can also be found passing notes in class, usually about something to snicker at, or an interesting bit she learned, or even possibly "Got any chocolate chips? I brought a pancake to class with me :3". That last one might pop up when you least expect it. Everything being said, MerMer is a rather, morally ambiguous character. She's intelligent and creative but temperamental, she loves the arts and her friends, but also the dark and the twisted. Loyal, but stubborn, a dreamer but also a grudge-holder. Spite, no respect at all for others, and a unique but difficult mindset balanced with the smallest sliver of somewhat good intention. Merana wants to help the world but she's not above destroying it either. Appearance please do yourself (and me!) a favor, and don't read this because so much is redundant and not done yet >o< also the writing is embarrassing. tall chinese siren with nice hair and keratosis pilaris. maybe muscle?? who knows Now Merana is somewhat attractive but that could be the result of her positive lookout on her features(placebo effect?) or the fact that she has rusalka blood in her(universal beauty cough cough). On her opinion of herself, our mermaid will probably just say, "I'm fabulous!"(Again, positive). She believes that everyone is beautiful, just not in the same way. Also, views on beauty are changing so she has hope. Merana thinks looks are important enough but not overly so. Merana's figure is thicker than the average female body. She is on the curvier, well-fed side and her body type could be described as a cross between the round body type and slightly the hourglass shape. She reaches a height of 5'6", and is around 135-140 lb. Her BMI is around 22.55, puting her in the normal zone, but she's on the heavier side. MerMer has somewhat low metabolism. She's described as chubby yeah, with thick thighs, a round stomach, and squish everywhere. Adding more to her physical build, MerMer has broad shoulders, good for swimming and volleyball. She is slightly muscular, but you can't really tell. Merana also has kinda long legs, which are equipped with a lot of speed and stamina due to running. Her arms are toned and tanned darker than the rest of her body. She has long, nimble fingers that she never paints, unless it's unintentionally covering them in paint while working on an art project. Now there is something Merana has trouble with. Boobs. The Armageddon of all life. Because of her thicker build, she's granted with D's. Whether this is a good thing or not remains to be answered. Currently Merana has two conflicting opinions on this. One, they're not needed, annoying, and slows her down. She would like to get rid of them. But on the other hand she's too lazy to act on this, and so this dilemma remains. Her pigmentation would be described as a golden medium tan. It has a healthy glow to it, from all that swimming around, and the icy waters during wintertime serves as a sort of an ice bath that helps nourish her. Her skin was a bit light before due to the fact that half of her life was spent underwater, even though she did get to come up onto land frequently. It's still darker now. Her skin is also always containing some sort of rosiness. This could be from the fact that she's always a bit frustrated or overly excited about something. Or from the fact that physical activity will result in her being pretty rosy. She doesn't blush often(unless I make her do for da crackshipz), though, and when she does it fades pretty quickly. Her undertone is a mixture of all warm, cool, and olive. Merana's birth was rather weird, so the reason she got her undertone was also weird. The blood that she was born from(literally) was from her Italian mother, which gave her the olive part of the undertone. She recieved the warmer undertone from he Chinese mother, because she was the one that technically made the blood flow. Also, it was her water. Finally, the cooler aspect of her undertone was due to her species. Combine her two moms and you get a half-mermaid/rusalka and a half-rusalka death/spirit. All of them have to do with water, and that immediately gives her a bit of a cooler undertone. Merana does have a little keratosis pilaris, a condition that causes harmless little bumps to grow here and there on her body. They are barely noticeable because of their similar color to her skin tone. She has a habit of rubbing them and scratching them sub-consciously. They don't itch or anything, just a habit for her. Her face is rather round and kind of chubby and it has the appearance of still retaining baby fat. When she smiles they only get rounder. It also gives the appearance of her being pretty young, and she is. I mean, at heart she's honestly a child. Her nose is on the broader side, and well, it's a nose. Her lips are perfectly shaped and they are just slightly darker than most people's would be. Merana's eyebrows are just... regular eyebrows. A bit all over the place though. Above her nose are her eyes, and they are quite extraordinary. The green of her eyes are are unidentifiable, as they appear to contain every shade of green known in the natural world. They are ever-changing ever-shifting green, never staying an exact color. From a harsh, deep emerald to a soft, leafy shade, to vibrant jade and dark muted forest tones. Almost mesmerizing, endlessly beautiful, immeasurably deep, and gorgeously hypnotic. For an unknown reason, they seem to almost glow, making her eyes seem even more inhuman. They are rounder than most eyes, but the ends still taper just so that they could be classified as almond-shaped.. They are surrounded by rather long eyelashes that naturally curve upward. They abandoned the mere thought of using makeup due to laziness and cheapness. MerMer has gorgeous blue hair, the color of a paradise's ocean. It would be described as a bright turquoise with hints of teal. The darker parts are almost jewel-toned. It is quite easy to manage, and Merana has a huge fondness for the color of it. It is completely natural, because crew you mermaid genes are cool, but the fantasy colors make it seem as if she had dyed her hair. Brash black streaks can be found in MerMer's hair. It's just natural so there really is no explanation for it. But now it makes her hair look cool B) The specific pattern of the coloring are: one large streak on the front of the shaggy side-swept bangs, a choppy steak on the left side of her hair, that begins at the parting of her hair and ends at an angle at the bottom of her hair, close to the front, and smaller streaks peppered throughout the back. Her current style is a bob with shaggy, windswept bangs parted to her right. As in, her perspective right. Around the back of her head, slightly shaggy hair is layered on top of each other. Near the front of her head, where the bangs are parted to her right, there is an Austrian ahoge sticking up. Her hair is straight as a pin unlike her sexuality, and pretty easy to manage. Although if her hair reflected her personality then it would be all over the place. In addition to it being straight, her hair also has an incredible consistency to it. It feels like running your hands through silk. She loves soft hair. Merana's hair is rather fine although it is perfectly healthy. Since she spends much of her time in the water, and forgets to buy anti-chlorine shampoo, her hair should be ruined. Getting in and out of saltwater would be torture on a human's hair but MerMer really doesn't get damaged from it because magic! siren genes and all. Merana also has fins in her humanoid form. They are spiky and translucent black, growing on her forearms and calves. They do droop a little, however. These fins are hydrodynamic and allow her to glide easily in water. Oh and they look badass. B) When in siren form, Merana's legs blend into a long tail, the scales catching the light and flashing silver. Most of the scales seem silvery-black, but some spots are dappled with faint traces of emerald. The fins start out as translucent silvery-green and end majestically in translucent silvery-black. Her skin takes on a slightly silveery-green tint, black darkening her remaining limbs, and her teeth take on a shark-like aspect. MerMer's eyes glow more luminously, and her movements are smoother. Silver green scales can be found here and there, around her arms and neck. She is able to do as she does on land in the water. Except, y'know. Walk. And everything associated with walking. All in all, Merana is rather pretty although not in the usual standards, as her outlandish looks need some getting used to. She herself has a positive outlook on her appearance, and will defend that everyone holds beauty. Interests tba Abilities being a fish kid pretty much it ok TBA Everyday Life So many placeholders.. Behavior ugh tba Classic Schedule Merana has compulsory classes like every other student. These classes are Science and Sorcery, Hexonomics, Chemythstry, and Geografairy. She has these classes once a week. The six other classes chosen for her specially are Princessology(being the princess of the lake), Environmental Magic(for all her nature skills), Muse-ic(as sirens do), Grimmnastics(to hone all her fish skills), Magicology(because how else will she become a death spirit?), Fairy Tale How The Story Goes The full story is here: RUSALKA! But basically, this hot Rusalka chick falls in love with this prince guy. Her dad is all like "no no you shouldn't" but nope she doesn't listen to dad. Poor dad ;n;. She gets a potion from the witch but she can't talk. Plus, if the prince betrays her, they'll both get sent to hell. Sounds fun, right? Prince guy likes the mermaid chick but he's also infidel. Likes this foreign princess. Foreign princess gets all jelly and curses the couple. Prince guy leaves Rusalka, and poor Rusalka goes back to the lake. The princess wins the prince's affection and now scorns it. Rusalka asks the witch for a solution to all her woes(lol so drama many sad) and is told if she kills the prince guy, she will be saved. But nope, she rejects it, though it's a perfectly good offer. She becomes a bludička, basically a spirit of death. The nearest translation is a will o'the wisp, only her kiss means death and damnation, which makes her a much cooler will o'the wisp. The prince finds Rusalka since he's heartbroken by the foreign princess(REVENGE! >:3). And they kiss even though he knows her kiss means death and stuff. Yeah that's about it. THE END, G'NIGHT KIDS. How Does Merana Fit Into it? TBA Parallels TBA Viewpoint on Destiny TBA Backstory TBA Relationships EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE REDONE IN A BETTER FORMAT SOON Family Merana has two moms that will be expanded on later. Alessandra Rossi-TBA Lily Light ()- TBA Best Friends Desi - Desi is Merana's absolute best friend, and someone who she could always trust, despite Desi in general. Who knew a mermaid and a demon could be besties? With Desi's fiery spirit, and MerMer's explosive temper, it's impossible to have everything be normal for more than a week. Their relationship is one that trades sarcastic comments, lots and lots of memes, good food, cuddles and bear hugs, and lots of misadventures. When hanging out with these two, be mindful that they are both rather impulsive, and will jump into messes that they cannot easily get out of. Of course, they both share these experiences, turning each other into their life-or-death adventure partners. Both the demon and the mermaid bond through exhilarating rushes of energy, so prepare for thrilling roller coasters, bantering back and forth while eating cake, drinking eggnog from a coconut shell at 3 AM, jumping onto a bakery's awning, and much much more. Cop- Cop is pretty much the most rational and in a way, least eccentric one of the trio. Cop's naivete is something that surprises Merana, and xir inventions are a whole different world. They explore romance in the simple, quiet way, comfortable silence and just being with each other. Their relationship trades dangerous inventions, snuggles, absentminded love, and ironic jokes in which one of them do not get(guess who?). In a way, Cop is truly a mother bear for Merana. Dami - Two dorks that like to hang. Friends Rosabella Beauty- TBA Quinn Schauer- TBA Lace Carroll - Fashion fanatics amirite? Urtica Swan- A friendship built on the grounds of overeating. How wonderful. Acquaintances Calli Latrans- TBA Anaitis Neeru- TBA Enemies She needs a bunch. Pets Most of these pets are hypothetical pets, and probably won't last too long. Mererid- During the Animal Calling lesson, Merana received a magical ship figurehead with transforming powers she named Mererid, because of the pearls in her eyes. Mererid is a magical creature because she is an enchanted piece of sea treasure. Romance The siren, the sinner, and the soulless~ Oufits Merana's sense of style could be described as aesthetically cool and artistic, but with an air of sophisticated chic. All of them are comfortable enough so that she has mobility, but stylish so that she is satisfied. Also none of them are all that conventional, because MerMer finds new ways to use any clothing. Her main goal when dressing is comfort, but looking cool tags along at a close second. Merana's sense of style is absolutely offensive to fashion itself. As as they love fashion so much, you would think that they actually had a decent sense of it. Their color scheme mostly revolves around blues of all shades, though usually turquoise, cobalt and teal. They also uses black and white frequently. Greens can appear in small quantites. MerMer can wear both gold and silver, due to her mixed undertone. If not wearing blue, green, black or white, they like bright orange and dark reds. Many things you'll see often in their wardrobe are: black pearls, turquoise stones, and inside jokes. Staples of her wardrobe include band tees, tunics, leggings, fedoras, all three types of converse, hoodies, studded boots, and fitted blazers/leather jackets. Themes TBA It's like impossible to find songs for them. I Don't Care (Fall Out Boy)- TBA TBA Girls (Marina and the Diamonds)- TBA TBA Trivia * Merana's orientation lies somewhere along the lines of asexual demiromantic. * Merana identifies as a demigirl, though they are comfortable with the pronouns "she/her" and "they/them". In any case, they prefer "they" more. * Their birthday is June 25th, which makes thema Cancer. Fitting, for the oceanic connections and crabby personality. * Their MBTI type is ENTJ-A, The "Commander", although this might change. ** In fact, Merana can be classified as an ambivert rather than an extrovert. * Merana has Intermittent Explosive Disorder (IED), the DSM-IV diagnosis. * Their favorite food would probably be a dessert. * MerMer has unnaturally sharp eyesight, 20/10 which just means she can see something sharply from 20 feet, whereas a normal person (20/20 vision) could only see it from 10 feet. They have an odd fear, however, of losing their eyesight, or just not being able to see well in general, although their vision is fine. * She has an odd habit of daydreaming when in public spaces, mostly because she gets bored pretty easily. And when thinking about anything that tends to make her laugh, Merana might suddenly silently writhe trying not to make a sound. *A habit they picked up is cursing in other languages, due to one lazy afternoon and a half-dozen dictionaries. *Merana plays two instruments, the piano and the alto saxophone, although they are branching off into the other saxophone types. *If Merana were to embody one of the Seven Deadly Sins, it would most likely be Wrath. A runner-up would be Pride, and then probably Greed or Gluttony. *internally screaming Quotes Notes *Merana shares personality aspects with the creator. She was born out of desperation to understand myself and my emotions a little better, so a lot of the things she struggles with are from experience. *Her name means "woman of the waters", which pretty much fits into her mermaid life and all. *Her name is Italian, due to the fact that she was born from sea-foam. The goddess, Aphrodite or Venus was also born from sea foam, and had Roman/Italian roots. Plus she's part Italian too! Relevant Links Her diary is here Her mirror blog is here They're both being renovated at the moment though... Gallery If anyone wants to draw her, feel free to! Just remember her appearance please ^^; Art MerMerBasic1Sketch.JPG|MerMer's Basic 1 MerMerBasic2Sketch.JPG|MerMer's Basic 2 MerMerbyJK.jpg|First Basic, done by meh! Image.jpg|MerMer as a superhero! MeranaLittleSugarCoatedFanart.jpg|Big thanks to Lilygem, who made MerMer's Sugar-Coated! MeranaLittleFanArt.png|A really cool fanart by the awesome Rudino! Merana Little Fanart.jpg|Ohmygod, Gummi did such a great job on this! Thank you! :3 Merana fanart.png|Sheepy did this amazing art of MerMer! Thank you :3 BelsArtOfMerana.jpeg|BIG thanks to Bel for doing some awesome art of MerMer! Merana Little Getting Fairest Sketch.jpg|MerMer's Getting Fairest by Jade! MeranaRedraw.jpeg|Awww, TRocks did such a cute job on chibi MerMer! Mermerlegacy.png|LD by Mina! THANK YOU! MeranaLittleMirrorBeachByKatechi.png|By Katechi, commissioned by Bessie|link=http://katechi.deviantart.com/ MeranaLittleLegacyDayFArt.png|MerMer's Legacy Day, done by Rudino! Mer is Mad.jpg|angry by Patches Meeeeeeeeer.png|zena thank you omg References MerMerEyeShape.jpeg|The shape of her eyes Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Nonbinary Category:Rusalka Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Mermaids Category:Shapeshifters Category:Princesses Category:LGBTA+ Category:Asexual Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress Category:Characters of the Month